Ditto Me This
by Kyugoichi Kuroyama
Summary: Something strange is going on. Individuals at the best of their field have either died or vanished. But in reality, they're transformed into Pokemon by a mysterious group. What is the purpose of the transformation? What are they doing to them? What are they going to do to the whole world? This is the story of the victims, their search for the truth, and the cure.
1. A New Student

**Chapter 1**

**A New Student**

* * *

_It is said that in ancient legends around the world, Sinnoh for example, there was a time where there was no distinction between Human and Pokemon. Most people think that it means that there were relationships between a human and a pokemon that went more than just friendship. Some think it went even further._

_You see, ever since recorded time, there were stories, myths, legends, rumors, and hoaxes of shapeshifters. One of the tales speaks of a Ditto changing one being into another. In the search of truth, scientists in the Kalos Region discovered a set of genes in the transforming pokemon that stays constant, the recently named Stability Genes, for it keeps the Ditto from dying either through cellular instability or cellular decay. Of course, the tale speaks of the Ditto using its transformative power on another being, not itself. Any truth found therein has been lost to the mists of time._ – Anthropology Professor Archibald Winston, Relationships Between Man and Pokemon Special Lecture.

"Man that was tough." Arnold MacIntyre said to his friend as they left their last class of the day. Students of the well known Thomas Fenton University, Arnold is taking a Fighting-Type Specialist Major, his friend, on the other hand, is taking an Accounting Major.

Wearing a yellow t-shirt, green shorts and his blue-white rubber shoes on his lanky frame, Arnold doesn't appear to be the strong type of person for his particular major. Don't let the appearance fool you; he has won a number of martial arts competitions over the years, at least five different kinds as well, all of which being unarmed martial arts. He's simply believes that wearing his training uniform on a deserted island, on a snowy mountain, or even in a deep underground cavern is something only Fighting fanatics tend to do.

"What, did all those fighting sessions finally beat up your brain to mush?" His friend joked as they pass by Miss Moreau's office.

"Mr. MacIntyre." She called, "May I have a word with you?"

"Ooo, busted." His friend said as he walks ahead while Arnold heads to Miss Moreau's office.

"What is it ma'am?" Arnold asked as she simply point at a chair and close the door. Sitting at the chair, Miss Moreau returns to her seat.

"Now, Mr. MacIntyre, you have been chosen for a special scholarship." She said.

"What? I didn't hear of a scholarship for my major."

"That's because it's a special scholarship. We choose only exceptional students for the program. The top percent, if you will."

"Ok, so why me?"

"Just look at you, appearance wise not much, but its hiding some surprising strength. By grades alone, you reached the second highest grade of your major since the school founded. Not only that but you have exceptional skill in Karate, Judo, Boxing, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo. You might become one of the best Fighting – type specialists, possibly Elite Four material." She said.

"I'm just trying to be the best at what I do ma'am."

"And modest as well." She continued, "Now, I have a card here for the time and place for a meeting with the headmaster. If you choose to decline, well, this is your only chance at the big leagues." Arnold then crossed his arms.

"And why should I trust you ma'am? You teach basic pokemon knowledge, and I doubt you would be given the task of giving special scholarships I didn't hear of."

"I understand if you don't believe me. But the offer still stands." She said as she holds the card on her hand. Looking at the card, Arnold simply shrugs and takes it before leaving. When she's certain that she's all alone, she pulls out a phone and call a direct number, "I found another one for the exodus sir."

"What did she say?" His friend asked as they meet up and continued walking.

"Something about a special scholarship." Arnold shrugged as they reach the lecture room for a special lecture by the school's Anthropology professor.

'Can something be both interesting and boring at the same time?' Arnold thought as the professor's winding lecture on Human-pokemon relationships wound up having the usual tangent anecdotes and recollections that have little to no bearing to the actual topic. While some, like shapeshifters and transforming people were interesting, the lecture was ultimately boring. When the professor finally finished talking and showing his presentation, they all leave the room well rested.

After dinner, he brushes his teeth as his brown eyes and hair on his light brown skin reflects on the mirror. He sometimes think of combing it, or using gel at times, and he was reminded of the time he cosplayed as a TV character using those colored contacts he borrowed from a friend of his. Lying on his bed with nothing to do, he glimpses the card he place on the end table. Curious as to what the special scholarship is, he grab the card and read it.

'Some abandoned warehouse nearby at night. Yeah, like that doesn't scream suspicious.' Lying back on the bed and watch the card, he wondered, 'Why would teach give me something like this? A prank? No, I don't think she's the kind to do that. Revenge? I don't know of anything I did for her to do something like this. A test? Maybe the sociology or the psychology students are experimenting something out, like "how curious a regular student is" or something.' Looking at the card for a few moments, he stands up from his bed, walks out of the dorm, and smiles, 'Where's my sense of adventure?' He asked himself, 'So if it's a trick or something, it doesn't hurt me in the slightest.' He then heads off to the given location.

The location itself is what he thought, a warehouse of some sort. He was about to turn back when a voice call him.

"Mr. MacIntyre, good for you to come." Miss Moreau said as she heads to Arnold's location, "So you're interested in the offer?" Arnold can only cross his arms.

"Why am I going to get some special scholarship in some warehouse at night?" Miss Moreau only sighed and pulls out something from her purse.

"I didn't want to do this, but you give me no other choice." She said as Arnold entered an attack stance. She pulls out a police badge.

"I am Agent Moreau of the International Police. I've been tracking the mysterious kidnapping and murders of a number of students over the years. The only thing that connects the victims is that they're exceptional in their chosen field." She said as Arnold look at the badge and sighed.

"Looks official. So what, I'm the next victim?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, the pattern in the crimes show that you're the next likely target. You can either enter the warehouse and be sent to our protection program with the others, or leave and pray that we're wrong." Arnold can only rub his temples.

"Please tell me you're joking, right?"

"Do I ever joke?" She asked as Arnold simply accepts.

"No, not at all." Arnold said as he enters the warehouse by the side door. Behind him, Ms. Moreau smiled.

Inside is a bunch of crates with a clearing at the center. There, a table, a chair, and a machine with strange looking pokeballs in its glass container stand. Arnold walk closer to the machine and watch the pokeballs, each one is based on a regular pokeball except the differing upper color and a symbol of a pokemon type. Some balls are for dual types as well, with some redundancies, like a Bug/Grass and Grass/Bug. He did not notice Ms. Moreau locking the entrance.

"So when will I meet this 'Headmaster' then." Arnold asked as he looks at the machine's control panel with curiosity before walking to the table.

"Soon, you just need to look acceptable for him." She said as she call out her pokemon. Five Dittos then surround Arnold, blocking any escape.

"What the hell? What is this?" Arnold asked as he looks at the teacher. She doesn't act like herself, from what he can gather. There's emptiness in her eyes, like something was taken from her, leaving behind only cold hatred.

"Legend speaks of a tribe that shapeshift between human and pokemon. They say that they bonded with their pokemon to give them such ability." She said as she pet one of the Ditto, "In truth, they have a special breed of Ditto that use Transform on them." Arnold then enters a different attack stance.

"So what? I don't need a history lesson from a kidnapper." Arnold said as the teacher simply ignores what he said while he waits for her to strike.

"Hmm," She said as she rubs her chin, "Strong, athletic, mastery of a number of unarmed martial arts, yes; I know what you should have been." She said with a kind smile, but her eyes reflect only emptiness.

"I should have brought my pokemon with me." Arnold muttered as he watch the Dittos smiling faces, looking like it's filled with innocence.

"Oh, you'll be one of the best." She said as she raises her arm and point at Arnold, "Transform him into a Machop!" And the Dittos comply by jumping at him which knocks him to the floor.

While he raise himself up, one Ditto enter his left shoe, another cover his right shin, the other three hit the right side of his body, with one on his right arm, another on his right chest, and the last on the right side of his head. Arnold then feel strange tingling in the areas the Ditto hit. He watches in horror as the Dittos turn into a grey color and alter the parts of his body that they touch, spreading more and more of his body.

"N-no way." He muttered in shock as he sees his left foot pop out his shoe; completely changed into the toeless foot of a Machop.

"No way." He looks at his right arm and sees it shrunk down to the size of a young child's arm. A sting hit his right eye as it turns red. The Dittos are turning into some slimy liquid, spreading out and changing him into a Machop. He can feel the ridges growing out of his head.

"NO!" He screamed as he come out of the shock and frightfully tear the Dittos away from him. One Ditto has covered the right half of his chest, turning it grey and stocky. He then feels a slimy Ditto spread to the end of his spine and lengthen it into a tail. It then move forward, changing his body as his moved, and come out from his waist. His left leg as fully shrunk as he sees his knee touching his shorts. Seeing one on his chest, Arnold pulls it out with his still human left hand.

"Ditto?" It said with the innocent smile. Then it coats his left hand, changes it, and spreads up his arm.

"No!" He yelled as he sees his right leg follow the changes.

"Stop it!" A Ditto then covers the left side of his head. He closes his eyes when his left eye begin to sting and his face stretches forward into a snout.

"Turn me back!" With his eyes close, the tingling feeling soon diminishes, leaving behind a calming feeling, and something in his mind telling him that it's alright. When he opens his eyes, the shock returns.

He shrunk down the size of a Machop with his now baggy clothes over him. No, he has become a Machop with baggy clothes over him. He looks at Miss Moreau as she kindly pet the Dittos for a job well done. When she looks at him with that kind smile, the emptiness he noticed earlier vanished, leaving behind sincere kindness. Arnold begins to get angry and enters an attack stance.

"Change me back you sick twisted mad woman!" He yelled as the emptiness suddenly appeared in her eyes as she walks to the machine.

"You miss one." She said.

"Wha-" A Ditto then leaped into Arnold's open mouth and move to his throat, choking him. He grip his neck and fell on the floor as his hands and knees support him until the Ditto got choke out of his throat.

"Ma ma chop?" _What the hell?_ He then went wide eyed when he heard what he said.

"Ma chop." _My voice._ He then grips his throat in fear. That fear turns into anger the teacher, who's now leaning on the table with a special pokeball on her hand, a pokeball with a maroon upper half and a Fighting type fist on the spot above the button.

"Chop ma chop!" _Change me back!_ Of course she doesn't know what he's saying.

"It turns out that when a transformed person is captured in a pokeball, they're stuck in that form until they are release." She then grips the odd pokeball, "This here is a Type Ball, it gives a ninety percent capture rate on pokemon of its given type, except legendaries, for some reason."

Adding two and two together, Arnold tries to run to the door but trip on his clothes. He then feel something hit his head and the familiar red beam make him enter the pokeball.

It wiggles once.

It wiggles again.

It wiggles a third time.

Then the familiar ding is heard.

Miss Moreau picks up her new Machop and calls him out.

Arnold just sits there, looking at his grey hands as tears begin to form.

"Ma chop ma Machop, chop." _I'm now a Machop, permanently._

"Don't worry Arnold. You'll be safe like everyone else." Miss Moreau said as she gestures at a Ditto, it goes to Arnold's clothes and transform into a twin of Arnold, "Quite remarkable, this breed of Ditto." She commented as she walks toward the doppelganger, letting Arnold watch in horror, "You know what to do."

"Yes." The Ditto said, perfectly copying Arnold's voice, "In a week, I'll act depress and kill myself. Then I turn back and get some candy. Right mistress?" He said with glee, not knowing, or not understanding, what he's doing.

"Yes," She then looks at Arnold and holds his pokeball, "Time for you to meet the Headmaster." The red beam then returns Arnold back into the pokeball.

Many miles away, in a deep thick forest, where only a few and daring travelers go, the tribal witch brews on her pot. When she adds the final ingredient, the murky bubbling purple liquid turns clear and calm.

"Hello," She said to the liquid, "Is this Nexus? I'm here to report a kidnapping." There is no change to the liquid.

"Five of my tribe's Ditto eggs were recently taken from us." Still no change, she sighed and tells it the graver problem.

"The Scale of Arceus was also stolen from us." The liquid then gives off a bright light.

They have accepted her case.


	2. A Town Named Haven

**Chapter 2**

**A Town Named Haven**

* * *

_No matter what I do, even under times of great horror and despair, I will rest easily, knowing that the next generation will live in joy and hope._

_I dream of a bright future where children can live their life to the fullest. I can only imagine my son living with a smile on his face, even if I'm not around to see it._ – Unknown, The Memoir of a War Medic

It is the light of the sun that wakes Arnold up that morning. Still groggy, he simply looks at a large nearby tree and rubs his eyes.

'My aching head,' He thought, 'Did I drink that much last night?' He then stops in shock when he sees his hand properly, a grey hand. He then remembers what truly happened. In realization, he simply rises up on his knees and pounds the ground with his fists.

"NO!" He screamed with tears beginning to form.

"Hey." Someone shouted at him. Arnold simply looks up and sees a Treeko with a twig on its mouth, relaxing on the tree's branch. "Are you a Natural or a Transformed?"

"What?" Arnold asked as he stands up and sees the Treeko jumps down to the ground, "Wait, I can understand you?"

"Definitely a Transformed." The Treeko said as it cross its arms. It then walks away from him, "You should follow me. The name's George Leon by the way." Arnold follow behind him.

"Arnold MacIntyre." The two then walk in silence, "How long have you been a pokemon?" Arnold asked.

"I've been a Treeko for a week or two now."

"Who would even want to do this?"

"We don't know but the organization is both large and influential by the looks of it."

"We?" Arnold asked as they reach an opening of the forest. At the top of a small hill, they see a make shift town filled with pokemon.

"Yes we," George replied as he turn to face him, "Welcome to Haven."

At the International Police Headquarters, a woman with long red hair and wearing a business suit enters the building's command center.

"Samantha Jones, freelance." She said to the assistant.

"Freelance what exactly?" He asked but is interrupted by the commander.

"Samantha Jones, nice to see you again." He said as he gives out his hand.

"Nice to see you too commander, you got another unusual case then? That is the only reason why I'm called here." She said as she shakes his hand. The large screen then change to show the world map with marked locations.

"Yes, well, starting some months ago, we received unusual reports around the globe. Disappearances, suicides with the bodies disappearing, and the like, we dismissed them until a disturbing pattern arise. The victims were orphans, children, students, experts, the old, the poor, the dying and the locations were in schools, orphanages, soup kitchens, hospitals, retirement homes. Every single location is benefited in some manner by the Talbot and Fenrir Foundation. We sent eight agents to check on it, but they found nothing strange, except the last two, Agent Monroe and her fiancée Agent Verne, both of whom are missing and presumed dead." The commander said as the screen then zoom in to a location near the Avenir Reserve. "They were last tracked here, at the Talbot Center of Pokemon Research."

"I'm sorry; did I just hear that the world's largest charity group is doing some sort of evil organized crime?" Samantha commented on the oddness of it all.

"We simply don't know." The commander said, "The faster this case is solved, the better." Samantha simply nods and accepts the mission.

The Tribe is suspicious of the Stranger. They choose to return to their human forms and simply glare at the man. The Stranger is wearing a grey high class outfit, suitable for the opera. The children and their partner Ditto can only look at him with curiosity. The Tribes folk know how they should deal with those not of the Tribe. But the situation calls for the Stranger's help. They simply stand there as the Stranger enters the home of the tribe's witch.

"Thank you for coming." The old woman said to the Stranger.

"You're either lucky or unlucky to have Nexus accept your case. Now, who stole the Scale of Arceus?" The Stranger asked which only made the witch frown, for the Stanger only thinks of the Scale, and not the tribe's kidnapped Ditto.

"Strange men in uniform, not those of the tribe, possibly from a nearby city." She replied as she pulls out a ripped cloth from the ingredient shelf, on it is a patch with the initials TFF.

The Machop and the Treeko head down to the town's central plaza and see a large group of pokemon there. An Alakazam, wearing a brown suit, is talking to them all.

"Ah, another one, well, let me repeat myself for the newer members. I am Councilor William Argent. As you can see, everyone here was kidnapped and transformed against our will. Now, don't panic over what I'm going to say to you after this sentence. We are trapped. This location is too far and isolated for anyone to find us. There is a strange force field surrounding the area's borders which the people responsible have the control of who goes in and out. Another is the fact that our transformations aren't finished." This caused everyone to either gasp or scream, "Our physical transformation is finished, yes, but it is the mental changes that'll follow. Our memories and our identity will still be intact. But the addition of our pokemon instincts will slowly alter our way of thinking. We have doctors and trained professionals to help us in slowing the mental changes to a point. But it is your right as an individual and your personal desire to stay as human as possible that will slow down the changes, unless, of course, you simply go Wild and live out of town as a pokemon. You can. We don't have the authority to stop you anyway. That concludes the introduction. Anyone who wants some clothes will go the tailor right over there." Councilor Argent said as he points to a building covered in web. The group then disperses, some wander around the town, most, however, go to the tailor. Just because they're pokemon doesn't mean they're used to nudity. Arnold and George follow the group to the tailor, and looks at the Treeko for a moment.

"It's rather awkward to end the explanation like that." Arnold said as George simply shrugs.

"Councilor Argent is direct and to the point. The other councilors are different though. You might like Councilor Vash though, since he is your representative."

"How many councilors are there exactly?" Arnold asked as they reach the tailor. The building itself is covered in glaring colors and gigantic sticky cobwebs.

"One for every type, so eighteen, the councilors are democratically elected. I'm not sure on the others." George said as they enter the colorful and webby building. Inside is a Smeargle wearing some strange and glaring attire, and dipping fine Ariados silk in a tub of colored paint and some Spinarak nearby making the colored string into fine clothes. Before Arnold could ask, the Smeargle run towards them in joy.

"Ah, Monsieur Leon, your uniform is complete, and it is magnifique." The Smeargle said in a queer manner, "Oh, a customer." He then pulls and grips Arnold's left arm, "Yes, yes, I can see it! A Fighting Type like yourself will need a fighting uniform. Are you joining Vash's Dojo, or are you just going to self-train? You will look absolutely adorable in your uniform. It is made with the finest silk after all." The Smeargle asked as he pulls out a measuring tape and begins measuring Arnold. George, on the other hand, vanishes for a moment and returns wearing a ninja outfit in a shade of dark blue, the tail is poking out though.

"Who are you, and quit manhandling me!" Arnold yelled which causes the Smeargle to stop with an annoyed expression.

"I am Jacque Davidson. You might have heard of me in the world famous Castelia Autumn Fashion Show. I was one of the best." He said as poses like the fashion artist is he is, looking up with a hand resting on his chest.

"One of the best?" Arnold quietly muttered.

"But those crazy people turn me into a Smeargle, and put me here. I don't know what they're planning but I will continue on with my life's work. What a perfect way to practice the upcoming Pokemon Spring Fashion line up!" Arnold simply look at him strangely.

"Ok, well, can you make some clothes for me then?"

"Of course, the first set is always free. We have to keep our modesty, even if we're turned into pokemon. We are human after all." Jacque said as he takes the final measurements. "Your clothes will be ready in a few days." They then leave the building. Arnold just looks at George.

"So you're a ninja?"

"Nooo," George sarcastically said, "I'm part of a theater group. Of course I'm a ninja. I was a top student of the Razor Blade Ninjitsu School in the Hoenn Region. I was practicing for a competition against the Fallen Ash Ninjitsu School when I got taken and turned into a Treeko. The town council is planning a way to escape this place and turn us back to normal but I'm not sure we could even find out who did this and the reason why. Come with me, I'll show you the dojo." The two then walk pass some houses.

"I'm wondering that. I just hope it wouldn't be a place where some dim witted idiots simply bulk up to attract women." Arnold commented.

"Well, those kidnappers of ours are rather picky with their victims. You would like it, being a Fighting Type." George said as they reach the dojo which is quite impressive by its size. The dojo or, more accurately, dojo complex appears to be made out of stone, stone most likely beaten into shape by the Fighting Types' fists, and simple yet sturdy wood. The buildings are based on the architecture of Old Johto. A large outdoor training arena takes up the dojo's entrance as large halls filled with many rooms are made for every martial art. Arnold can only look in awe as he let his jaw drop.

"This is better than what they have at the university." He said once he recollects himself.

"I told you so." George said as the two enter the dojo, walking pass the fighting types practicing their moves, and into the main hall. There, they enter the Councilor's Office where they see two pokemon, a Machoke, who by the looks of it is simply wearing the usual attire of a Machoke, and a Primeape, who is wearing dark blue robes of a monk. The two are chatting with each other.

"… I do hope the treaty is signed soon." The Primeape said in a rather calm and serene manner, "The moment we settle our differences with the High Commander of Outpost peacefully, the better. We need to unite for a common cause, not fight each other over resources and authority." The Primeape stop talking when he sees the Arnold and George, and stands up from the seat. "We'll continue this later." The Primeape said as he lightly bows at the two with a peaceful hand gesture and leaves the room.

"So," The Machoke said to the two as he clasps his hands together and rests his arms on the table. "I'm Councilor Michael Vash of the town council. Can I help you two?"

"I'm just showing the latest victim around the dojo." George said but Arnold simply raises his hand as if to stop him.

"Actually, I'm just wondering if I could join the dojo. It looks interesting, sir." He said to the councilor.

"The dojo accepts everyone regardless of background. Your name?" The councilor asked as he pulls out the paperwork and a quill pen.

"Arnold MacIntyre."

"Weren't you the one who got third place in a martial arts tournament some time ago?"

"Yes sir, I prefer to develop my skill in unarmed martial arts not win some award of recognition." Arnold said as Councilor Vash begins to write down the paperwork, inadvertently breaking the quill pen due to his strength.

"Do be careful now." The councilor warned as he pull out another quill pen and finish signing the papers, "It's easy for you to go Wild if you act more like the pokemon you become." He then gives the paperwork to Arnold with the quill pen.

"I'll take note of that sir." Arnold said as he writes and signs the paperwork and gives it to the councilor.

"Good, your dorm is at the right of the training arena. You'll start training tomorrow." Arnold can't help but smile at the thought of training his skills, until he notice that he prefer to battle and train more often than when he was human.

The Tribes folk that gathered to watch the Stranger slowly dissipate after looking at him simply meditating on the ground for a few hours, he then stands up and returns to the witch's home when the tribe's hunters return with meat. Among the hunters is the witch's grandson, who recently finished the Tribe's rite of passage, on his neck is a carved totem of his guardian spirit pokemon, a Swellow. With his Ditto on his shoulder and the water pokemon he caught on a line behind his shoulder, the grandson enters his grandmother's home. There he sees his grandmother sitting down next to a strange man wearing obviously outsider clothing.

"So this is the one you choose?" The Stranger asked her.

"Yes, he is my grandson." She said as she stands up and walks towards him, "Chosen by the Great Winged Spirit." She then bring him forward, both him and his Ditto is confused at the sight. It only increases when the Stranger walk around him, looking at him in a strange manner.

"Yeah, I can see that." The Stanger said as the grandson sees him move his hands behind the grandson's back like he is examining something invisible, at the same time, an unnatural sensation appears on the grandson's back and arms, and vanishes when the Stranger lets go of the invisible thing. "Swellow, nice guy, can't seem to hold his drink." The Stranger made an odd and insulting to the Spirits but grandmother simply held back her anger. This only emphasis the unnatural aura the Stranger gives off.

"Sit Meton." His grandmother said in his adult name as she points at a seat. She is not his grandmother now, she is the tribal witch. "I call upon the Spirits of help." She said to her grandson as she points at the Stranger for a moment with a face full of contempt.

"Just because I said that the Swellow Spirit can't hold his liquor." The Stranger then receives restrained glares from the two. He simply raises his hands to show his open palms. "Sorry? I didn't mean to insult you."

"You will work with Meton to find and retrieve the Scale of Arceus." She said to the Stranger. "And the kidnapped Ditto." She then walks to her cauldron. "I will try and search for them. But I'm missing some ingredients." She then gestures Meton to come closer, whispers at his ear, and he simply nods. Meton and the Stranger leaves the home and into the forest. Meanwhile, hidden in the forest, a man in camouflage is watching the tribe carefully.

"I have found another tribe for the rescue." The person said at his communicator.

Entering her home, Samantha Jones, freelance, simply collapse to the nearest sofa.

"Tired from work today?" A voice asked.

"Not now Paul." She replied as she puts a pillow over her head. A holographic projection of a man wearing formal attire appears by the front door and closes it.

"Is there anything you require assistance?" The hologram asked.

"Some iced tea would be nice."

"Very well." The hologram, as if it is a normal person, walks to the kitchen door, opens it, enters the kitchen, and returns holding a tray with a pitcher of iced tea. The hologram then places the tray on the coffee table and sits down, which actually pushes down the cushion like it's actually there. "Anything wrong? I always wonder how a freelance job would wound up becoming highly stressful."

"That's because after a certain incident, I became a freelance everything." Samantha mumbled as she takes a cup of iced tea.

"I wasn't around when it happened. You should really tell me about that incident."

"Can't, my memory's messed up because of that." She then pulls out a pill for her headache from her bag and takes it and a deep breath. "Paul," She said in a calm voice, "I want you to search the network on the Talbot and Fenrir Foundation." Paul then looks blankly for a moment then utter surprise appears on his face.

"Well this is a first." He commented, "I can't seem to enter their network." This equally surprise Samantha.

"You can't enter?" She said as she stands up, "That only means one thing if a highly advance AI can't enter. I'll call Nexus, you know what to do." Paul nods and the living room enters lockdown. The windows and doors close, and lock, the lights dim, and a large blank holographic sphere appear. "This is Samantha Jones, freelance."

"Freelance what exactly?" The hologram asked.

"I require assistance for a case." She continued, mentally hoping that they would listen to her this time.

"Assistance has already been sent to this reality." This surprises the both of them. "Thank you for calling Nexus." The hologram then disappears and the lockdown ends.

"I hate them at times." Samantha commented as she heads to the study. "But if they send someone here, that only means a disaster is coming, a really big disaster."

In the town's council room, Councilor Michael Vash enters the room and sees the other councilors already there.

"Still not wearing clothes Vash, other than the obvious that is." Councilor Argent said.

"I'm still ok, no need to worry." Councilor Vash said as he takes his seat.

"The High Commander of Outpost is coming. Be on guard for anything suspicious." A Golduck said.

"He's my brother. He won't do something like an ambush." Councilor Vash said. A Gardevoir and a Machoke teleports in front of the councilors, the Gardevoir is wearing something like an office assistant and the Machoke is wearing a dark green military attire, only a hat, boots, aviator glasses and a large cigar is missing to complete the appearance.

"Hello Micah." Councilor Vash said.

"Nice to see you too Michael." High Commander Micah Vash said as the Gardevoir then teleports away. On the commander's hand is two folders filled with the latest reports. "I know how the relations between our two city-states are tense but it is within both of our interest to escape and find the cure to our condition." He said as he places the folders to the council's desk. "The latest reports show an increase of tribes in the area. The Tribal Union, while currently neutral, must agree to the plan. Another problem is those who go Wild." Micah said as the councilors read the two reports. "We are the bastions of Humanity. The worst case scenario we formulated is that civilization as we know it has ended or will end sooner or later. The organization that did this will likely release a deadly bioterrorist pathogen."

"This is only a theory." The Golduck said, "We don't know what's going on outside and we can't figure out the real cause until we have the equipment. You may have been a general, I, on the other hand, am a genetics researcher."

"It is the worst case scenario we predicted." Micah said as he walks around with his arms crossed behind his back, "Whether or not it actually occurred, all we know is the fact that our Humanity is slowly degrading away. It is imperative to unite together; all three factions must keep Human civilization continue. Haven is known for its education, Outpost is known for its discipline, and the Tribal Union is known for its 'inner harmony' between their human and pokemon sides. Those who go Wild must be found and rehabilitated." Micah glare at Michael for a moment, "I know this might go too far but it is the only way. For all we know, we might be the only places of civilization left standing."

"You're sounding hysterical." A Gardevoir said with a nurse's hat.

"We are in the middle of martial law. The safety of everyone is needed." Micah said as he nearly pounds on the table.

"Correction," Councilor Argent said, "Outpost is in martial law. But we understand the fear. Just this week, a dozen people went Wild." This only fuel Micah's anger.

"And you let them go!?"

"The individual has their rights and freedoms. Unlike Outpost, we try and keep the ideal of liberty and freedom seriously."

"Our minds are being altered as we speak and you're letting them escape." Micah said as he rubs his forehead to calm himself down. The councilors whisper to each other until they reach an agreement.

"The Council has decided," Councilor Argent said, "To agree to settle our differences with Outpost and join forces as equals. Together we will ask the Tribal Union to join and the three sides will deal with the Wild. Does this suit to your taste, High Commander Vash?"

"Very well, we'll continue the talk next time." Micah said as the Gardevoir appears and teleports away with Micah. The Golduck simply looks at Michael.

"Do you think he's going Wild?" The Golduck asked.

"Perhaps, pokemon are known to follow the most powerful one of the group." Michael replied. Meanwhile, Micah and his assistant teleports back to High Command in Outpost.

"It's getting worse." Micah commented.

"You're brother?" The Gardevoir asked.

"Yes, I fear he's going Wild, sooner or later."

"You must not be afraid commander, the sooner we find the cure and rehabilitate those gone Wild, the better. At least we can end those rumors of war with Haven, Outpost needs our forces in tip top shape for our real enemy." She then walks to the door, "I'll check with the scientists if they've have a break through with the force field." She said as she leaves Micah alone. The Machoke simply slouch on his seat as he remembers what happened to him.


	3. An Outpost of Security

**Chapter 3**

**An Outpost of Security**

* * *

_Security, to protect, to help save the weak from the things that would harm, we are the strongest of the society, and it is our responsibility to protect those who can't protect themselves. We strive for power, not to be the strongest or the master of all, but to protect those that follow us. We may be seen as legends, as heroes, but let me tell you this. We are flawed. We may no longer be human anymore, but that doesn't mean we are perfect beings without any faults. Our enemy is similarly flawed. He may be a dragon, a mad man in command of a small army, but we are not lead by a man, nor a pokemon. We are lead by an ideal. We are the strong who protects weak, the parents who protects the children, those who care for the safety of others and the future of everything we have left and we have made. Now, let the battle begin._ – High Commander Micah Vash, to his men before the Battle of Char Rock

It happened months ago. Micah lost track of how long. He took the week off for the yearly family reunion. Of course, the only thing his family and relatives know about him is the fact that he's in the military. Anything more is classified information. Before he left the headquarters, he was told of mysterious disappearances happening around the world, and the worrisome rumors about some hidden global conspiracy.

Going down the escalator still in his military uniform, he saw Michael carrying a sign with his name on it. Smiling, he walks to his brother, who's wearing casual attire.

"Micah! Still wearing your uniform." Michael commented.

"I never find the time to change. How's the family?" Micah asked.

"Isaac got his first badge from what his friends told me."

"And Emma?"

"Got her first break at the movie studio."

"I see." Micah said as he looks at the nearby family, a father, a mother, and their smiling young boy.

"You could go back to dating." Michael said as he notices what his brother was looking at.

"You know I'm too busy with work." Micah said as they reach the airport's entrance.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael said as he raises his hand up, "Taxi!" He called.

"What happened to your car?" Micah asked as a taxi stops in front of them.

"It broke down last week." The two then entered the taxi cab. There is an air of awkward silence between the two. Micah was always the more serious of the two, and due to his line of work, notice to strange the driver is, especially how he adjusted the lens to look at him and not the backside of the car. There is a sense of emptiness in his eyes. But his concentration was interrupted by Michael's phone ringing.

"Hello? Ah yes, we're on a taxi. Yeah? Ok." He said as he finished the call, "Wife called, she asked if I can bring Emma home for the reunion."

"You don't need to ask me for permission." Michael simply shrugged.

"Just thinking that you might be in a hurry." He said as he knocks on the glass screen that separates the front seats from the passenger seats. "Change of plans, take us to White Ocean Studios." There was no reply and the driver simply presses a button on the radio, which cause all the doors and windows to lock. "Hello?" He asked the driver as he continues to tap the glass, "Take us to White Ocean Studios." The driver simply ignores them and they see the taxi drive through a warning sign of an under construction highway. Michael begins to pound the glass. "What is the meaning of this!?" Micah, on the other hand, pulls out his pistol and shoots farther glass window, only to realize that its bullet proof. The driver presses another button, opening small holes on the ceiling and giving off strange smoke. It doesn't matter if they held their breath; the smoke would have gone through their skin anyway, and it starts to turn purple, due to the influx of blood in their muscles. The taxi burst through another warning sign as the nearby workers begin shouting and calling their colleagues and police.

Inside the taxi, both Micah and Michael are in pain. Every muscle of their body appears to be growing and straining against itself. Their tongues could burst, their hearts could explode, their tendons could rip themselves off, yet it didn't. They both feel pain. Pure, agonizing pain as their entire physical form alters into something not human. Micah, who can already bear pain in some way, sees his brother having what looks like a seizure. Every muscle of Michael's body is both growing and in a spasm. Tears are falling due to the pain. Michael should have fainted from it, but the pain itself has kept him awake through the whole ordeal. They both see their hair falling off, and the familiar ridges growing. They see blood bleeding from the red marks on their arms as the muscles simply rip open the wounds through their developing strength. They finally feel their faces push forward into muzzles as a sense of numbness, equal in strength to the pain, slowly overwhelms them. The two newly formed Machokes simply close their eyes into unconsciousness. The driver presses another button, which cause what looks like two cup holders to lower themselves from the ceiling with two odd looking pokeballs, both of them have a maroon upper side with a fist symbol above the button, two Fighting Type Balls. The balls shoot out a red beam, capture the two, leaving only bloody clothes behind, and vanish to who-knows-where. The taxi speeds up as it burst through the final warning sign and the driver simply smiles, knowing that his mission is complete and the taxi leaps off the end of the unfinished highway.

"High Commander?" The Gardevoir said which wakes Micah from his thoughts.

"Yes Sonya, any breakthroughs?"

"No, but there is a situation by the medical bay, the catatonic patients are hysterical." She said as they leave the office. Outpost's medical bay looks more like a group of military medical tents than a hospital, due to the fact that there's no technology to heal them and the need for the medical crews to be highly mobile. In one of the more permanent tents, it is where they held anyone who was turned into Natu and Xatu, the fact that they see the entirety of time, from the start of time all the way to its end simultaneously, has practically shattered their minds. There is an ongoing debate on whether or not they should commit euthanasia on them.

"Good bye Lady Sorev." A Natu said as it flies to a nearby Xatu. She is either lucky or unlucky compared to the rest, for she has gone mad, and at such a young age. "Your majesty." She said to Micah with a nod like bow.

"I'm just the commander, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, but you might have will be later on, no?."

"Alicia, come back here." A Chansey said as the Natu simply flies to her. Looking around, Micah sees every Natu and Xatu simply shaking with horror on their beds.

"He is here!" A Xatu shouted. "He-Who-Is-The-Nightmare-Of-Existence! He whose name can shatter stars. He whose voice rings with terror. He who returned from the nothingness of beyond existence. He is here!"

"She is coming." A Natu with a voice of a child said. "The Sleepwalker. She is coming. She who glimpsed the truth. She who seen both wonders and terrors. She who is both of this existence and not. She who is both united and divided from herself. She who knows the truth. She is coming."

"What is going on here?" Micah asked the Chansey.

"I, I don't know sir." She replied with fright. "One moment, I was simply taking care of Alicia, the next, every patient went hysterical."

"We can see." Alicia said. "We can, no? Yes? An Atoning Error of Existence is here, the Sleepwalker is coming, the corruption will spread, and reality will change. It will may have been was, no? Yes?" Then there was silence. Everyone return to the catatonic state as quickly as it appeared. "He is here." Alicia said, "She is coming."

It is a simple job. The Tribe's witch needs some missing ingredients for the spell. Fur from an Alpha Mightyena, water on a Lotad's head, silk of a Silcoon. It would be simple, if she didn't make him bring the Stranger along. Looking at the Stranger, Meton can't help but feel how out of place he is. How and why this high class city folk would help the tribe find the Scale is odd.

'Most likely a rich politician.' He thought as he gathers the water from the Lotad's head and pours it into the leather canteen. Meton then stands up and sees the Stranger reading a book written in a strange language. Every time he observes him, the mystery only gets deeper.

"It's been a while since I visited her. She did get married and Andrew is growing up well." The Stranger muttered to himself as the close the book. He then looks at Meton, "We got the water, and the only thing left is the Alpha Mightyena fur." He said as he stands up before turning his head at the direction of the village. "We need to hurry. Come, I know the nearest Mightyena pack."

Another thing that is odd is the impossible knowledge the Stranger seems to have. City folk wouldn't have just known where the nearest Mightyena den is, but they found it. A cave opening with a small group of Mightyena and Poochyena near it, the Mightyena simply growl at the Stranger.

"Now now, don't be rude. We just need some hair from your alpha." The Stranger said. A Mightyena barks. "Yes, I know about that. But this is for something more important." Another Mightyena barks. "Fine fine, I'll help you once this is done." A Poochyena then barks. "Yes, I promise. Now where's the alpha." He said as a threatening growl is heard right behind him. The Stranger turns around and sees an angry Mightyena, looking like it would pounce. "Ah, right. I forgot about that." The alpha Mightyena then jumps at him with its mouth wide open for a bite on his face, only for the Stranger to stop it by grabbing its snout right in the middle of the pounce. The rest of the pack starts to whimper. "I know you're angry. I'll fix it, just not right now." The Stranger then looks at Meton. "You can get the fur now." He said as Meton takes a tribal knife and, ignoring the muffled growls of the alpha, cuts some of the fur and scoops the fur into the bag.

"Who are you?" Meton said as the Stranger lets go of the Alpha Mightyena and it runs off into the den.

"Someone whom you mustn't cross. Now, let's go back to your village." The Stranger said as he walks ahead. That's where Meton notices another odd thing about him. Despite walking in the humid and dirty jungle of Hoenn, the Stranger's clothes are completely clean, without a speck of dirt or grass stains.

"Paul," Samantha said to the hologram, "I want a list of all disappeared, missing, and dead individuals with missing corpses with connection to the organizations that benefitted from the Talbot and Fenrir Foundation's donations." Samantha Jones said as she looks at the appearing photos on the large wall mounted screen.

"Breaking and entering the entirety of the Global Communications Network is a piece of virtual cake." Paul said as he appears with a slice of Black Forest cake, and takes a bite of it with a fork. "Well, almost the entirety."

"Is there any suspicious disappearances not related to the Foundation but with too many similarities with each other?" Samantha asked as she begins to type on the computer.

"You're asking very broad terms here. At this rate, we'll end up having better odds in winning a lottery that solving this case."

"That's just it. The Talbot and Fenrir Foundation is a global organization. I just want to see the webs they make and find out if there's any correlation with any other mysterious and suspicious events."

"You do realize you could be making connections that aren't even there in the first place."

"I just want to make an impartial observation first. Now, organize them in these categories." She said as she types down the keywords in to the computer. "There, how many people in the list?"

"In the tens of thousands, not something you can just go about asking people individually." Paul said as the hologram rubs his head. "There are news reports of missing persons, the most notable being the mysterious disappearances of whole villages, but there's nothing connecting the missing villages with the Foundation." He said as he eats the cake.

"Let's start with this question Paul, in what reason would the Talbot and Fenrir Foundation benefit in the kidnapping? Are they developing a secret army to conquer the world? Ruling from behind the shadows while masquerading as a charity group? Or maybe even sending some sort of spaceship with all the kidnapped people to the nearest star system?" She said as the hologram silently flickers in thought.

"I seriously have no idea." He replied as he continues eating.

"That's the point, an advance AI from the future that can hack every piece of machinery in the world yet can't enter the Foundation's network, I think," She said with worry, "That there is someone or something inhuman going on with this case, even more so that everything else. But we need a lead. What's the latest mysterious disappearance?" She asked as Paul finishes his cake.

"Susan Stronghold, age forty two, no wait, her body was found, the report was literally uploaded right now."

"It seems that we need to wait for the next disappearance then. Contact me at once when that happens." Samantha said as Paul simply nods and disappears. Samantha simply looks at the long list of missing people. She read from some conspiracy websites about the strange increase of missing people but she didn't realize that some of them are true.

Micah is listening to his subordinates' opinion on the recent matter of the press dubbed 'Comatose Prophecy'.

"Great, first we're dealing with the mysterious organization, then the force field, then the mushroom hivemind, then the Wild, and now this." An Excadrill, the Commander of the Subterranean Force, said.

"This will only spread our forces thin. It might not even true." A Pidgeot, the Commander of the Air Force, said.

"We can handle this," A Blastoise, the Commander of the Navy, said, "Remember when we were fighting those warlord states? We can definitely handle this."

"Now don't be too confident." A Houndoom, the Commander of the Special Forces, said, "We don't know who these beings are. I say we'll simply train some soldiers as a contingency team while we continue with our current objectives."

"But can you be certain that this contingency team would suffice?" The Pidgeot asked.

"No, but it is a compromise between not doing anything about it and putting everything on it." The Houndoom replied.

"The idea is sound," Micah said, "We'll use some of our best men and let them train our forces, we'll continue on with our current objectives, and unless there's more mystical revelations, there must be no slacking off in our duties. Any sign of weakness can and will be exploited by the enemy."

"Yes sir." The Commanders said as the meeting ends.

Arnold is busy putting on his new martial arts uniform with glee. It looks like a simple white martial arts gi with black trim and the Dojo's fist logo on its back. As Arnold ties the final bandage on his right hand, his appearance is complete. Looking at himself, he can't help but feel like he can take down the biggest opponents.

"I don't like the look on your face." George said on the nearest tree branch as he comments on Arnold's happiness.

"Oh don't be like a stereotypical brooding ninja George." Arnold said as he enters a stance, grips the ground with his bandaged feet and made a spin high kick.

"That's the problem. You might go Wild faster with that attitude on the condition."

"You know," Arnold said as he looks at George, "I keep hearing that term, Wild, but you didn't really explain it to me." George simply sighs and drops down to the ground, making sure his equipment doesn't fall off.

"Turning Wild, it's the mental, emotional, psychological change." George said as he walks off to a random direction, with Arnold following right behind him.

"Wait, you mean I'll turn into a Machop completely." Arnold said in a mixture of both shock and fear.

"No, your memories, and your personality by the looks of it, will be unchanged. But you'll start to unknowingly distance yourself from your past." George said as they continue walking through the forest. "Imagine, remembering a sad moment of your life, like the memory of your grandparent's funeral. Normally, you would feel sad and reminisce on the times you have with your late grandparent. But if you're turning Wild, it's different. You'll start to see yourself as someone, or something, other than the grieving person. You'll literally start to think and feel like you're a different person. Like the crying human in the funeral is just that, a crying human in the funeral. That person is not you, the thought or sensation might come up. It's obvious that you're not the human but a pokemon." He said as they slowly reach a clearing. "You'll no longer empathize with your past self. You know you were human, you still have your memories, and if your human personality and the pokemon you turned into has some sort of synergy with each other, then the result is the complete abandonment of your human identity and you'll start to be the pokemon." They then the clearing, the sunlight blinded Arnold for a moment while George simply pull off his cowl and bask under the bright light of the sun with his eyes close. He stops himself when he realized at what just happened and place his palm on his face in annoyance. "I submitted to my instincts again! I thought I got full control by now." He said as he puts the cowl back on.

"Oh, hello there." A Haunter wearing a dark purple outfit that consists of a gentleman's short cape, a top hat, and a pair of gloves, the Haunter is also wearing a monocle with a chain that connects to the short cape. "I'm Henry, and welcome to the Graveyard." Both Arnold and George went pale when they realize they're facing an entire clearing filled with tombstones. At the center of the graveyard is a large mausoleum with stairs that heads underground. There are Ghost Type pokemon abound here, with some waving at a Charmeleon goodbye as it leaves.

"My my, what do we have here." Another Haunter wearing the same outfit said as he spots George and Arnold. "The name is Arthur, and what is your purpose to coming here?" He said with the usual creepy grin.

"How do those capes say on you two?" Arnold asked, "I mean, you're both floating heads and hands, I can't think of how does that work."

"You'll ask our tailor. But he doesn't want his competitors from finding out the secret, so we'll not tell as well." Arthur said. "You're surprisingly calm all of a sudden, young Machop."

"Arnold, the Treeko is George, I'm just spooked out by your appearance, that's all."

"You did not just say that." George muttered.

"So is this where all the dead bodies go?"

"Yes," Henry said, "This is also where those who turned into Ghost Types go."

"Um, I know this sounds disrespectful." Arnold said as he scratches the back side of his head. "But how did you turn into Ghost Types?" Both Arthur and Henry look at each other and solemnly nod to each other.

"They transform us." Henry said, "When we were dying."

Silence, that's what they heard when they return to the village, barren and empty, it was like everyone decided to leave the village with everything left behind. Both Meton and the Stranger runs to the witch's home and find the place in a mess, unlike the untouched homes of the other villagers. Meton drops to the floor in tears while the Stranger simply looks at the still bubbling cauldron.

"Meton," The Stranger said, "Put the missing ingredients in the cauldron." Meton simply did what his grandmother would ask him to do and place the Alpha Mightyena fur, Silcoon silk, and Lotad water. The bubbles stop as the liquid begins to glow. Meton takes a step back as a ghostly image of his grandmother appears.

"Meton, if you're hearing this then my vision has come to pass. Something terrible is happening when I start losing contact with our fellow tribes. Listen to me, and listen carefully. Whoever did this is trying to tamper with the natural order. I don't know who or why but go, go to the cities with the Stranger and look for those responsible and stop them. You may save us from the disaster my fellows and I can't seem to foretell." The ghostly image said before it vanishes into the air. After a moment of silent reflection and prayer to the Great Spirits, especially his Guardian Swellow Spirit, for guidance, Meton exits his grandmother's home, and with the Stranger, heads south to Fortree City.

A young man known as Andrew is busy walking towards a café, with two people following right behind him. Noticing them, he walks to an alleyway. The two simply follow him. That is when he begins to run.

"Stop!" The first person shouted.

"We just want to talk to you!" The second person said.

"I'm not falling for that." Andrew yelled back as he sees the end of the alleyway. Closing his eyes, he imagines the wall not being there, and he runs through it like a ghost. The two only hit the wall, thinking that it was some sort of trick. After checking for any possible hidden entryways, and failing, the first person calls their boss.

"Sir, he ran away from us again."

"Don't' worry," The boss said, "You'll catch him eventually." He said as he ends the call. At his headquarters, the boss simply looks at the report on Andrew, next to the reports on famine and disaster relief, education projects, and free medical care for the poor. He then gives a soft smile as he looks at Andrew's photo, and a sense of emptiness appears in his eyes the moment he sees the picture.


	4. A Union of Tribes

**Chapter 4**

**A Union of Tribes**

* * *

_I have wandered in the higher realms. I have seen and communicated the Spirits personally. I have made a grave conclusion. Our souls have become orphans. It is the reason why the Great Spirits help us. We are lost and without a home. So the Great Spirits take us in and our souls become one with the pokemon. But this physical change confuses the Spirits, for they think in ways that no mortal person can understand. They see not a human soul in a pokemon body, but a pokemon with a strange soul and that will be corrected sooner or later. Where is our Great Spirit? The Great Spirit of Humanity? Such question only gives me despair._ – Shaman Aurum of the Lucario Tribe

"That's the third try this week." Andrew muttered to himself as he runs off to the mall. 'I need to hurry.' He thought, 'They might still be around.' He suddenly looks around, closes his eyes, and vanishes into thin air.

Arnold and George can only watch at the Ghost Types around with suppressed fear and horror.

'They were transformed when they were dying.' They thought. But before one of them could say something, a makeshift ball lands nearby and a Sableye wearing what looks like a soccer uniform runs and grabs it.

"Ah, Tom, can you escort our guests out." Henry said, and the Sableye simply nodded and smiled. The two Haunters then left while the Sableye happily runs towards the exit.

"Are you two just going o stand there or not?" Tom said to them as they snap out of their thoughts and slowly walk towards Tom. There is an awkward silence as the three walk towards the exit, the only breaks in it are the rhythmic taps of the ball as Tom bounces it on his head.

"So, Tom, you seem rather happy." Arnold said.

"Yeah, yeah," Tom said with annoyance as he stops playing with the ball, "I'm now a Ghost Type. I nearly died. But," He said with a many toothed grin, "At least I can do things again."

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be human again?"

"When I was human, I developed a severe case of NDS, Neural Degradation Syndrome, pretty obvious what that mean. I was already bed ridden, with life support, and on borrowed time when I turned into a Sableye." He look down at the ground with a frown, "But now, now I can go outside and play soccer, and move, and do what I wasn't able to do ever since I was young." They then reach the gate. "Well, I'll see you around then." Tom then wave goodbye and run towards the other Ghost Types wearing the same soccer uniform.

"Tell me something," Arnold said to George, "What do you think would happen to them when we're back to normal?"

"I'm not sure Arnold." George then looks at the soccer playing Ghost Types, "But I don't think it'll be good."

"Alright!" Mabel said to her friends as they walk out of the arena near the end of the day. She then raises her gold martial arts trophy up in the air. Her friends, both male, are Max, who's reading a book, and Ace, who's cheering with her. There's no one else around the small park area.

"You finally did it." Ace said as his phone begins to ring. "Sorry." He said as he walks away to answer. "Hello?" Ace whispered at the phone with his back behind his friends.

"Ace! So, are ya gonna ask her out?" His roommate said as Ace didn't notice a car parking near his friends, and their university teacher Ms. Monroe exiting it.

"Not now man. Once she's ready." After a small chat, the two then enter the car and she closes the door.

"Ready? Ya gonna end up asking her in ya thirty's. Come on Ace, you're the ace, ya better act like one." There was some movement in the car for a few seconds before stopping, Max and Mabel left at the opposite side, and hide.

"Not now, just, not now Robert." He then turns back and sees Ms. Monroe standing by the car. "Oh, I'll call you back, Ms. Monroe's here to fetch us."

"Ya were able ta get Ms. Monroe to bring ya guys home? You're lucky ya got the hot-" Ace ends the call and walk towards his old teacher.

"Where's Mabel and Max?" Ace asked her.

"I ask them to buy something to drink. You can wait inside the car if you like." She said. Ace simply nods and he enters the car. Ms. Monroe simply smiles sincerely with a feeling of emptiness in her eyes, with Ace inside the car, she closes the door and press a hidden button on car's remote, locking him in.

"Wha, what is this?" Ace shouted as he bangs on the door. "Did they ask you to prank me? Mabel? This is not funny." Ms. Monroe can only look through the dark tinted glass of the car with a comforting smile as she press another hidden button, releasing a strange gas. She then pulls out the third pokeball.

Inside, Ace screams. His hair falls off and his organs reform. He rips off his shirt and sees his insides moving like a swarm of bugs. He then collapse on the car's floor as his bones melt. In this moment of bag like shape, he can only watch and silently scream at what's happening. His body then slowly crawls into its new shape. His arms and legs move inside his torso as the organs in his head are also pulled in. His last sight before the darkness was the openings of his eyes and mouth slowly closing. What was once a human being is now an egg made out of human flesh with something wiggling inside, trying to escape. After a few moments of silence, the egg burst into dust, leaving behind an unconscious mushroom-less Paras. A strange pokeball which upper side is olive green with a bug symbol and its lower side is green with a leaf symbol, a Bug/Grass Type Ball. It then shoots a red beam on Ace, wiggles three times, pings, and vanishes.

Ms. Monroe's concerned smile grew as she unlocks the car, opens the door, and releases the Ditto from the pokeball. The Ditto then enters the clothes, and transforms into an exact duplicate of Ace, except of the fact that his shirt is ruined. The fake Ace then exits the car, pats the dust away, and happily joins with Max and Mabel who left their hiding place. Ms. Monroe then looks at the three like a concerned mother.

"Remember what I told you." She said to them as she heads to the driver's seat. "I'll get this car clean of this dust." She said before she drives off, leaving behind the doppelgangers. The three can only look at each other, smile, hold their hands together, and run to the park, singing a child-like song.

_Jump, jump, jump so high,_

_Jump, jump, 'til we die,_

_Jump, jump, so we'll fly,_

_Jump, jump, to the sky._

Samantha is resting her head as; once again, her mind begins to mix with her other selves. She stands in a golden glow as images of her other selves appear around her.

"Samantha Jones, freelance reporter." Said the version of her in a blue suit.

"Samantha Jones, freelance detective." Said the version of her in a brown trench coat.

"Samantha Jones, freelance shaman." Said the version of her in a tribal outfit.

"Samantha Jones, freelance AI specialist." Said the version of her in a futuristic armor.

"Samantha Jones, freelance barbarian." Said the version of her in steel armor.

"Samantha Jones, freelance prime minister." Said the version of her in black formal attire.

"Samantha Jones, freelance housewife." Said the version of her in an apron.

Within this confusing mess of her selves, she sees a familiar image forming in some distance in front of her. The image slowly forms into a brown haired man in rather formal attire. When she sees the man pulls out and checks on a pocket watch, she smiles.

"Barin?" She said as she runs past the mirror images of herself and to the image. "Barin Barisov?" She raises her left arm to grab him but a feeling of being pulled back stops her. "Barin!"

"You're in great danger." A voice said as the image looks at her. "Leave this place with anyone you can save. Take your family and friends. Tell Paul to ready the ship. I need to stay behind to prevent the worst." She begins to be pulled back as she tries to grab the image but to no avail.

"Barin! What's going on!?" She yelled.

"You must go." The image said before he vanishes. Samantha wakes up on the couch with Paul standing with a worried look on his face.

"It happened, your condition." The hologram said as he wipes away the blood from her cheeks with a handkerchief. "You were bleeding so much." He said as he wipes the blood from below her eyes, her ears, her nose, and her mouth.

"Thanks Paul." She said as she stands up. "Get a bath ready." The hologram simply nodded and Samantha walks to the hallway but stop for a moment. "Oh," she said, "Get ready to be brought along for the case. This upcoming disaster is big, really big." She then heads towards the bathroom. Paul simply closes his eyes as he changes his settings, turning less like a holographic projection and more like a real person in the process.

"The fort is taking form." The Flygon architect said as he looks at the blueprints. "Quite medieval looking but it will have to do." He said to the Excadrill.

"Good, Fort High Cliff will give us a unique vantage point of the surrounding area, protection of the nearby mines and quarries, and the starting location in fighting the Tochukaso Hivemind in its hiding place." The Excadrill said.

"Commander!" A Bagon in armor shouted as he runs towards the Excadrill.

"Yes? What is it?"

"There are reports of Parasect activity at the Deep Ore Mines." The Excadrill quickly goes to the barracks.

"Call Commander Hudson." He said to a Starly and it flies off. "Now," He said to the armor wearing pokemon, "Let's get ready to fight off the hivemind. All those who can dig, come with me, we'll be the welcoming committee."

"The Spirits are confused." The Lucario wearing a tribal headdress said to those who are listening. "They are confused and they wish to fix that. But the Spirits see things not like Man but like Spirits, and they see us not as humans turned into pokemon but pokemon with the wrong souls, an error they are fixing." The group begin to whisper between themselves.

"That is enough." An Arcanine, a tribal chieftain, said. "You must be careful with what you say Aurum. You might cause a panic." Aurum stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Very well." He then stands up and walks away, "I'll commune with the Spirits."

"Get ready for the preparations." The Arcanine said once the shaman left the village, "The tribes will be convening soon."

At the forest near Outpost, an Aura Sphere flies by until it hits something; the force field appears for a moment before vanishing.

"How about now?" A Lucario in a white lab coat asked to his colleague.

"No change." A Kadabra in a white lab coat said.

"It's no use." The Lucario simply collapses to the ground. "We can't tell if it's weakening or not."

"Attacking it failed, digging under it failed, flying over it failed, calling for help failed, teleporting through it failed, but there has to be a way through. Transformed people end up appearing in the area, which implies that there's a way to pass this force field. We just need to figure out what that is." The Kadabra said as a Gardevoir appears nearby.

"Any progress?" She asked.

"No Sonya, nothing right now."

"At this rate, we'll start doing magic spells to break through it." The Lucario said as he stands up, which only made the Kadabra to glare at him.

"There is a rational answer to this mystery, and it will not be solved by nonsensical mumbo jumbo." The Kadabra said in an air of contempt as the force field begins to shimmer in a bluish glow.

'I'm not whether or not he's crazy or a genius with all that mumbo jumbo he's saying.' Meton thought as the Stranger simply passes the time by telling him some strange things.

"… By the time I finished, they ended up in a hole somewhere in the Celtic Isles. That was a very memorable bar mitzvah to say the least." The Stranger said with a smile as the reach Fortree City. "Ah, here we are, Fortree City, the image of a Green City by some environmentally conscious groups. Of course, if the trees start to change into colors other than green, well, there'll be another mess to clean up."

"What did you do to the Mightyena pack?" Meton asked, "And how were you able to understand them?"

"Them? I was hoping for the McKenzie family to be resting during that time, Mightyena and Poochyena shapeshifters. I'm just lucky to be in the reality where they're having their family vacation there."

"That only makes more questions."

"If you're asking on the promise I made, let's just say there a huge gaping hole in reality floating in deep space spewing things that shouldn't exist and I'll fix that sooner or later."

"What?" Meton said as the Stranger begins to climb up a ladder into the treetop city.

The area where the force field touches the ground is glowing. The research team of Psychic Types and Lucarios are now busily using their abilities in finding an opening. A Lucario, however, collapses while covering his eyes, like he was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

"If only there's such thing as aura sunglasses or something. That damn force field's aura is brighter than the Sun." He said as he instinctively rubs his eyes.

"Look for any openings, this is when the new arrivals tend to appear." The Kadabra said as he concentrates his psychic power. "Sonya, tell Commander Hudson to send out search team."

"Right." The Gardevoir said as she teleports away.

Samantha is in deep thought on what happened. Lying in the bathtub, looking at the ceiling, thinking nothing except the warning, she turns her head and looks at the small photograph on the sink showing her family, her ex-husband, her son, and Paul. She knows her ex-husband is missing for some time now and is presumed dead. Her son, the heir of the Jones' Estate, is out in his travels somewhere. This, of course, leaves the Jones' Manor to be taken care of by Paul, which might have caused the rumors of it being haunted by the ghost of a murdered butler to be more commonplace. She just needs to relax for but a moment before going back to the case.

Nearby, in the hallway, Paul looks at the answering machine, seeing the small number of messages left.

'Hey Samantha, it's me, the girls and I were wondering if you want to join us in going to the restaurant and spa we were talking about. I heard you got some connections with the place. If it's true, we want some exclusive deals.' A voice ringed in his head.

'Save that.' He thought as he moves to the next one.

'Paul, it's me. Don't tell mom about this. She'll freak out if she finds out. But I'm getting close. I found a lead on dad's disappearance.' The voice of Young Master Jones echoed in his head as Paul then deletes that from the phone's memory and moves on to the next message, 'I'm sure fairly dad was kidnapped, and whoever took him, well, I'm being followed by them. I'm calling in a secured line so they won't go and come after you guys. They'll lose men faster that way. I'm looking for a guy named Jonathan Evans, last thing I heard, he was hiding in a forest in the Sinnoh Region. I got to go, and remember, don't tell mom about this.' Paul continued to the final message after wiping that one from the phone's memory, 'They know. And I mean know know. I don't know how or why but they know about me. I don't know what's going on, but it's big. They know things that they shouldn't really know. Do things way ahead of its time. If I'm not giving another message within two to three days, tell mom about this, she might be the only one who can stop this.' Paul then looks at the answering machine with worry.

'[Young Master Jones,]' He thought in a strange tongue, '[What have you gotten yourself into?]' He then remembered the case. '[I wonder…]'

"Hello," A reporter said to the assistant of the main office, "I'm a reporter from the Daily Times. I'm here for my three o'clock appointment."

"It's two fifty five." The assistant said as the door opens, showing a graying haired man in his forties wearing a casual looking business suit.

"Ah, the reporter from the paper. Come, come in." The man said, beckoning her in.

"But sir-" The assistant said only for the man to raise his hand.

"I always prefer punctual people, those who come early even more so. Better to be five minutes early than to be on time, I always say." He said to her as he begins his interview with the reporter. The reporter sits down on the chair, noting the papers on a number of charities and organizations around the world. "Let's get started, shall we." The man said as he sits down on his chair and cleans up his desk. The man eyes, for a moment, the report with a photo of a teenager named Jonathan Evans before putting it with the rest of the reports. They then begin the interview.

"Now, Mr. Evans…"

"Breath in and stretch down," The Primeape monk said as the Yoga class continues on. "Feel the energy flow through and relax." The monk follows his meditation, he follows the chants, he follows the teachings. But ever since he turns into a Primeape, there is a growing voice in his mind, a voice that's completely against his pacifist beliefs. And he can tell that it's not only him having this problem.

"TO HELL WITH THIS!" A Mankey shouted as he begins to pound his mat.

"Calm down, and follow the-" The Primeape Monk said as the Mankey Student throws the mat at his face. The other students step back away from the two and hide or run away. "Just do the breathing exercises and relax." He said as he too begins to feel the anger growing inside of him, but he's keeping it under control. Wearing his blue robes, he walks to the Mankey with a calm emotionless face.

"HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM LIKE THAT!" The Student shouted as his anger steadily rises, "JUST LOOKING AT YOU SO CALM JUST MAKES ME ANGRY!" He then raises his fist in the air and jumps to attack. The Monk closes his eyes as he instinctively jumps at the Mankey and begins to repeatedly punch and kick him into a pulp in a blur, a Close Combat move.

A Chansey then runs inside the room after being told by a student and sees the fainted Mankey on the floor and the Primeape in deep meditation.

"What, what happened?"

"Please," The Monk said, still in his meditation. "Send us to Doctor Giles. I fear we're both turning Wild." The Monk could still feel it. The rage, the anger, it didn't subsided, it grew. Just a tiny amount, but he fears that fire, that ever growing, ever burning rage, to consume him completely one day, and so, the two are sent to Outpost to the Rehabilitation Center for Instincts and Urges.

"Was there a message for me Paul?" Samantha said in her bathrobe as she walks out of the bathroom with her hair covered by the towel.

"Only one." Paul said as he walks to the large monitor screen of the study.

"Anything strange popping up in the internet?" She asked as she begins to put on some clothes.

"Other than pop up ads, spam, and false advertisements, nothing out of the ordinary."

"And my son?" Paul then turns around to see Samantha in a more casual/semi-formal attire.

"He is in the Sinnoh Region, Jubilife City to be precise. He sent pictures." Which gave her a small smile as she watches the monitor screen with the images flying by.

"Well, at least he's having fun." She muttered in melancholy. There was a rather unorthodox reason as to why she and her husband broke up. A difference in interest, especially when it comes to children, that and a rather awkward moment mixed with a number of mind boggling revelations.

"Is that the last one?" The Arcanine asked as a Swampert wearing tribal body paint enters the tent. There was a nod and they close the door flap. Inside the tent are all of the leaders of the tribes, the members of the Tribal Union. "We all know why we're here." The Arcanine said, "Our mystics are speaking of a wall that prevents the souls from leaving. They are speaking of the confusion of the Spirits. They are speaking of the correction of our souls. We live in harmony between both our human and pokemon sides but we'll soon fade away." The Arcanine then walks around the central fire, "And what of our children, and our children's children? Will they no longer be human? In both spirit and flesh? That is why we must agree in allying ourselves with both Outpost and Haven." This caused many whispers between the tribal leaders. "Sisters, brothers, we must not forget that they too are victims of this curse. The mad organization that blasphemes against the will of the world must be punished, and the Spirits appeased. We must help them, and, in turn, they will help us. For once this spell is broken, once the Spirits regain their senses, once the madness ends, only then will be seek the retribution against the world."

Later that day, Flying Types are sent to both the Haven Council and High Commander Vash on the decision of the Tribal Union. This changes the plan from persuading the Tribal Union to join into the first political meeting between the three groups. This would theoretically help form an alliance against those who turned Wild and to the organization that did this. Of course, it is theoretical.

Andrew appears in Eterna Forest, hanging on a branch with a relieved look on his face.

"I didn't think it would actually work." He said to himself as he lands near a large mossy rock. Looking at the rock, he walks closer to it, and closes his eyes. He then feels the unique radiation slowly enters him, while making sure the rock is unharmed in the process. When opens his eyes, it took a green hue before fading back into his normal brown. Pulling up the hood of his jacket, he heads deeper into the forest full of energy.

'Eterna Forest, the last known location of Jonathan Evans.' He thought as he turns around after noticing a strange sensation. 'Was that… nah.' He then continues his way into the forest.

"Now," The Stranger said to Meton, "Are you used to flying in airplanes?" He asked as he holds the two long distance airplane tickets in front of him as he pulls out a beige blazer from the racks of a clothes shop.

"Why yes, of course, every tribe folk knows everything about the city folk's metal flying things." Meton said while leaning on the floor. The Stranger simply looks at him with a sad smile.

"Look," The Stranger said as he pulls out some casual clothes for him, "I can understand what you're going through. To go back to a place you call home, only for everyone you know just disappear like that. Searching through many lands for any survivors. Finding no one for who knows how many years since then." He then looks away, "At least I'm not alone anymore." He then looks at the clothes and see if it's aesthetically appealing. "We look around the village. There was no blood. There was no death. It means that your tribe is still alive out there, somewhere. We just need to get some help finding them first." Meton looks up from his self-pity, only to find a shirt hitting his face. "And put some clothes on, you're giving people the wrong ideas with you and your loincloth."

"Commander Hudson." The search team said in a salute, or the closes one could get to a salute, as a Houndoom walks pass them.

"Good, find for any new arrivals. We don't want them being found by any Wild."

"Yes Commander." The team said as the either run or fly off. The Commander then walks to the next team, which is filled entirely with Fire Types.

"Join with Commander Jameson at the Deep Ore Mines. Eliminate every mushroom, Paras, and Parasect on sight."

"Yes sir." They said as they run off to the mines.

Deep in the mines, Commander Jameson is leading his small band of troops against the spore using Parasects.

"Stand your ground! Reinforcements are coming!" The Excadrill shouted as he looks at the Parasects white eyes with murderous rage as the memories of what happened replayed in his mind. In anger, he raises his arms in front of him and Dig down and attacking any Parasects that he can find, making sure they end up in a state pass unconsciousness.

It's been too long since I run. Too long since I return to civilization. Too long since I've seen another human being. Months, years, decades, it's too long. Now I'm living life in the forest of Eterna and in the old abandoned mansion. I can't stay in one place for too long. They might find me. I'll die before they'll take me.

My name is Jonathan Evans. And this is my life.


	5. The Monster of Eterna Forest

**Chapter 5**

**The Monster of Eterna Forest**

* * *

_There is a sense of inner sorrow in Mr. Evan's eyes every time he stares at me, a deep sense of emptiness. A decorated war veteran, even though he was just a field medic, being one of the few who survive the Massacre of Marten, he is still deeply scarred at what happened. In fact, the very name of the charity group that he found and lead is named after his late comrades, Dr. Jonathan Talbot, and Dr. Christopher Fenrir. Both were killed in action in the Massacre. The sorrow could also be from his son, Jonathan Evans, who is believed dead ever since his kidnapping some years ago._ – The Daily Times, An Interview with Adam Evans

My name is Jonathan Evans, and I will survive. I will not let them take me back. I will not let them continue experimenting on me. I don't even care if that _thing_ is personally retrieving me. I will survive.

Eterna Forest, I've been in hiding for who knows how long now. Eating fruit, berries and meat from the pokemon I hunt. What they did to me. What they're going to do to everyone else. I have to stop them.

But who's going to trust a monster?

Meton feels uncomfortable in the odd clothes given to him from the stranger. But the city has its laws, and like the tribe's, it must be followed, no matter how uncomfortable it is. He begins to scratch himself as they walk the streets of Lilycove, the fur of the clothes seems abrasive to his skin. They then stop in front of a busy street, waiting for something to happen.

"Do be careful now." The Stranger said to him, "We don't want to make a scene here after all." The Stranger said as, and Meton's eyes widen in confusion, he pulls out a black brass tipped cane from the inside of his blazer. "Now, chin up, stand straight, and walk like you live here." A car passes by and splashes the group with water, except not a single drop hit the Stranger at all. Then the box changes to show a green walking man and the wet crowd begins to cross the street. No one noticed the odd event, Meton would think.

'Who, or what is this person?' Meton thought as they head to the Lilycove Airport.

'Day two of the case.' Samantha Jones thought as she goes to her friends. 'The fact that I have nothing is bad. A small break is in order.' She said as she walks in a more casual way, making sure her body language shows someone who is normal, who is a target, who is weak.

"Samantha!" Her friend shouted from the group. "So, you got my message?"

"Yes," She said with a smile, "I look forward to it." They group then walk towards the nearest mall while Samantha resigns herself for some rest and relaxation.

"I can't believe it!" A Machop said to a fellow Machop as she punches a training dummy. The area of the dojo they're in is rather empty at the moment. The other Machop, who's sitting on a bench, is busy reading the Haven Inquirer while carefully turns the page as if it was made from ancient papyrus. He knows the physical strength a Machop can do.

"That you ended up being kidnapped by someone you trust?" The other Machop said.

"That, and the fact that I got turned into a Machop! I may be a martial artist but I do girly things from time to time." She then end her spar and turn to the other Machop. "Now look at me!" She then moves her hands down. The other Machop looks at her in an impartial way, analyzing both her voice and action before returning to the newspaper.

"I still don't see your point." He said, "In my opinion, it's a blessing in disguise, while it is unfortunate for us to end up becoming pokemon, you have become a better fighter, me, on the other hand, have lost the need of glasses, but I do prefer some form of eye wear." He then looks around, "We are also fortunate for the support of the other people who also suffered with this interesting condition."

"Will you stop acting like a big know-it-all? Tell me, what's the difference between a male Machop and a female Machop, appearance wise? And what about Machoke?"

"There are no physical differences between the males and the females of the Machop line, Mabel." The Machop then lowered the newspaper for a moment when the realization hits. "You're worried about your femininity?" He said as he looks at her.

"Nnooo," She said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm worried that I'm going to lose the next match. Of course I'm worried!"

"You must have some skewered priorities if you worry about ending up being pokemon bodybuilder."

"How about you? You're a Machop as well Max." She said with her arms crossed.

"Unlike you, I restrain myself from such futile endeavors as I stand to improve a more important priority, the improvement of the mind. Being physically transformed into a pokemon is simply a minor hindrance with its upsides and downsides."

"And you said my priorities are skewered."

"To worry over appearances is simply a worry over one's self-esteem, self-confidence, and self-image. I, for one, have no need to deal with my physical appearance in terms of aesthetics. But," He said with worry, "I am worried on the implications on the mind-brain question, and the possible likelihood of mental alteration." Mabel can understand what he meant by that. "Another is the fact that due to the higher percentage of males in the Machop line, I prefer not to debase myself in possible wanton acts of bodily posing, combat, and sex when you enter mating season." This made Mabel's face red, in embarrassment or anger he doesn't care, while Max just continue reading the paper.

"Really Max, really? Have you ever heard of tact?"

"I'm just stating out both my opinions and the obvious facts here." Max said as they didn't notice Arnold and George walking by. "At least Ace wasn't there when Ms. Monroe did whatever she did to us." This made Arnold turn to face the two.

"Wait," Arnold said as the two walk towards them, "Did I just hear you say Ms. Monroe? As in Ms. Monroe of Thomas Fenton University?" He asked. This made Mabel suspicious.

"Yeah, why you ask?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"The name's Arnold MacIntyre. Are you two students from the university as well."

"Arnold? You can't be Arnold, I just met him at the martial arts tournament." Mabel said.

"That must be the Ditto doppelganger Ms. Monroe replaced me with." Arnold said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Wait," Max said, "Ditto doppelganger? Does that mean there's a Ditto replacement for us as well?"

"Most likely, yes." Arnold said with a nod.

"But why?" Max said as he stands up and rubs his chin in thought, "Why do this? What's the real purpose of all of this? What's the goal that would require such vast and unethical experimentation?" There was no reply.

Somewhere in the virtual world of the planetary network, Paul is in deep thought. Looking around in his original form, he sees the ones and zeros of information, the bytes of data, moving around the seemingly endless landscape in light speed. He can analyze and understand the knowledge within. He can enter and leave any electronic device connected to the network except one. In front of him is a blank region, an area where his advance artificial mind can't enter. His tendrils wiggle in both curiosity and contempt.

"[How?]" He thought in his alien tongue, "[How can such an obvious anomaly slip my notice? How can such a primitive network prevent me from entering it? How can a pre-stellar civilization create such a firewall?]" His eyes then narrowed, "[This needs more research.]" The holographic AI then vanishes, returning back to his home computer.

Inside the plane, Meton can't help but feel both relieved and unnerved. Relieved due to the feeling of being in the air, like he's flying with the Swellow, and unnerved due to the fact that he's flying in a giant metal plane. He heard of his grandmother's tales of the city folk and their way of life, but to experience it first hand is both mind boggling and surreal.

"Where are we going?" Meton asked the Stranger, who's sitting next to him, as he looks out the window.

"To meet a friend, if we're going to find the scale, we're going to need all the help we can get, and I know just the person for the job."

"Did you contact that person then?" Meton asked as he turns to face the Stranger.

"No, I want to surprise them first."

"It's not considered good manners if you surprise them." Meton said in a tense tone at the Stranger, "Unless you have decided to attack them." He then returns to the window, "But it's very likely for that person to be a city folk, such strange laws and customs." He muttered as the plane continues to fly up in the sky.

Andrew is busy searching for Jonathan as he continues the hike. He could make things easier for himself, but he would end up in trouble and it would make the thrill of the search boring. He remembers the twists and turns of the search, and how he found a larger conspiracy in the shadows.

'And this all started by a letter in dad's secret room.' He thought as he remembers what happened.

Despite the fact that his parents are divorced for some strange reasons, they both still love each other. It has always been the situation where they both love each other and hate each other at the same time, and it started when his godfather interrupted them in some event, what that event is, he's in the dark.

"As the chosen heir of the Jones Estate by your father's last will and testament," He remembered what the lawyer said all those months ago, "I kindly ask you to stay and help in organizing the family's properties. While you are too young, and mourning your father's death-"

"They didn't find the body." He said to the lawyer as he spread the search reports on the large table of the family's study. "Dad has to be alive." The lawyer stayed silent as Andrew looked over his dad's schedule.

"Your father has been missing for at least a month now, Mr. Jones. There was no ransom call, no signs of a struggle in the last place he was seen, and his body would have most likely to have either decayed or eaten by now. I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Henry Jones is most likely to be dead." Tears begun to fall from the teenager's eyes. "I'll take this as my time to leave. I'm sorry for your loss." The lawyer said as he leaves the room.

"He can't be dead." Andrew said as he locked the doors and windows of the study. "I would have felt it." He then stood in front of a large oil painting of his ancestor. He then walked to the bookshelf under it and pressed the hidden button behind the books. The painting then pulled back, slide to the side, and revealed a hidden room. "I know he wants this a secret from everyone." He said as he entered the room. "But it might be the only place where I can find out what he's actually doing." He then walked down the flight of stairs as the painting slide back to the wall.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found himself in front of an underground study. The furnishings are modern as he looked around the place but one thing shocked him the most. Two mannequins, one empty and the other is wearing a dark purple outfit which consists of a top hat, a mask with a Haunter's fanged smile, a muffler with brass chains in its front, a pair of pants, a blazer, boots, gloves, and a white buttoned shirt.

"I can't believe it." Andrew said as he looks at the mannequin closely. "My dad's the Haunter Thief? I know he does some random things during his time alone, but I didn't think it'll be something like this." He then frowned when he saw the mask. It reminded him of his dad's pokemon. "I miss Atropos. He's probably with dad right now." He then closed his eyes and begun to sense the energy around him. He felt the energy playing in his mind like a simple recording. He felt two beings, one of them walk down the stairs, the other floating around, his dad and his Haunter. He then felt the energy move to the empty mannequin, move to the desk, and then leave with the other energy.

'So there's something about the desk then.' He thought as he walked towards the desk. 'But what?'

The desk itself is ornate and clean and, given the apparent occupation his dad is in, there might be hidden compartments in it. He first pulled the drawer after unlocking it with his special abilities. In it is a journal written in code, books on esoteric subjects such as magic and aura manipulation, research notes on genetic engineering and fossil resurrection, and a letter.

_To Henry Bartholomew Jones,_

_There is something strange going on. I have written it down in the journal. I want you to find out the truth about this. You owe me this for what you've done._

_- A_

'Dad owed someone and now he's finding something out?' Andrew thought as he looked at the journal. As he made a quick flip of its pages he noticed a card falling out, a business card of the Talbot and Fenrir Charity Group. 'A charity group? This doesn't make any sense.' He thought as he looked at the journal.

"Paul." He said in a loud tone.

"Yes Young Master Jones?" A voice echoed in the room.

"I knew it." Andrew muttered to himself, "I want you to decode this journal for me, and don't tell my mother about this." He said as Paul appeared in front of him, in his usual formal looking black uniform.

"No problem. I can understand the need for privacy. Master Jones wants this room to be kept secret but as the family butler, it is my duty to keep the mansion clean and orderly."

"So dad knows that you know?"

"Yes and no. I usually clean up when they're not around."

"They being?"

"Your father and his Haunter."

"Oh, right." Andrew said as he headed up into the study. "Call me in a secure line once you decoded the journal ok." He then turned around to look at the realistic holographic AI, "Thanks for helping me Paul."

"Just doing my job Young Master." Paul said as he then vanished with the journal, and with that Andrew returned to the study. The journal, as it turns out, was written by a missing genetics researcher in the Kalos Region, talking about the suspicious activity going on in the Talbot and Fenrir Charity Group. The search has leaded him to find the not-so-missing-and-dead Jonathan Evans whose last known location was in Eterna Forest.

But other than the usual pokemon living their normal lives, Andrew can't seem to find the guy. Looking around, he knows he have to hurry. So he closes his eyes and senses all the energies around him. Aura, magic, life force, chi, energy, he senses it all using his special ability.

'Pokemon, pokemon, plant, berry, rock, plant, pokemon, rock, berry, rock, plant, pokemon…' He thought as he mentally analyzes his surroundings. That is until he notices something off. 'What's this?' He thought as he concentrates his focus on a particular being. 'Not human, yet not pokemon. Interesting…' Andrew then turns towards the general direction of the being.

Samantha Jones is at the spa treatment, relaxing as in her bathrobe with her face in the usual towel turban, cucumber eye covers, and green facial mask.

"Oh, this feels heavenly." Her friend muttered as she gets her back massaged.

"It's like a dream to me." Another one of her friends said.

"It's more like being treated like royalty. Oh yeah, there, higher, right there, oh man." The massaged friend replied. A man carrying a phone walks to Samantha.

"You have a call madam." He said.

"Hello?" Samantha said as she takes the call, "Oh hello, it's been awhile. I already have a case, very well. Since it's that important for you, yes I'll go there soon." She said as she returns the phone.

"What was it?" Her friend asked.

"Oh, just an old friend I met during my travels with my other friend." She said as she returns to relaxing. "I'll go once we're done."

"How did you meet this friend?" The friend asked.

"He helped me foil a bombing and a robbery. I do owe him a favor when a particular incident occurred." She said causing a rather awkward silence to fall in the room.

"So," A friend said to end the silence, "I hear Bobby won his first contest…"

"I still don't understand this." Max said as the group eats their fruit and berries. "In what purpose would anyone stand to gain by doing this?"

"Maybe you should stop thinking about this Max." Mabel said, "I mean you might end up forgetting to sleep again."

"Sleep is just an action that takes away too much precious time and effort. Once technology has advance in the future, going to sleep would be considered both quaint and archaic." He said in irritation as he takes a bite on an apple.

"I don't know about you three." George said as he fixes his uniform, "But my class is starting soon." He waves good bye and leaves.

"We can use pokemon moves, right?" Max asked the two.

"Of course, but we might need some training for it to work properly." Arnold answered. Max can only look away and as he rubs his snout in deep thought a small grin appears.

"Excellent." He whispered as he turns back to the two. "I decide to join this school." This shocks Mabel.

"Is that you, or the Machop body talking?" She ask in bewilderment. "I mean, even as a Machop, I doubt you can actually be a good fighter. I mean, I'm the one who keeps protecting you from bullies, and besides, a smart aleck like you would prefer a library or that Psychic place than, what was it, 'testosterone driven battle lusting tough guys'."

"Don't worry about me Mabel. I'm in complete control over my thoughts and actions. And while I thank you for protecting me in the past years, I would love to learn some self defense as well. Besides, Machops are famous for their heighten learning, how would they learn a great number of martial arts otherwise." Max said as he too leaves for the councilor's office. Mabel simply sighs.

"I hope Ace is ok at least." She muttered.

Ace is slowly waking up as the first thing he notices in his new Paras body is the fact that he's in what looks like an underground dungeon.

"Ah," A Primeape said in a calm tone in the cell across his. "You're awake. Don't be alarmed at me or your appearance. But, because of your unfortunate species, you're under quarantine."

"W-what? I don't-" Ace then paused in horror when he notice his pincers.

"You're a Paras. The Outpost search and rescue team found you unconscious in the woods and send you here." A Hypno in a lab coat then walks by with a Chansey behind him. The Monk simply returns to his meditation.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm Doctor Joseph Giles. What's your name?"

"It's Ace Stevens. What just happened to me?"

"We don't know exactly but now we must prevent the Tochukaso from gaining another mind." He said as he enters the cell and the Chansey, carrying a tray with a knife and a bottle filled with something, follow behind him. Dr. Giles then pulls out a pendulum on a string and starts to us Hypnosis on the frighten Paras. "_Sleep, rest, you will feel better, let your mind wander in your dreams._" Once Ace has fallen asleep, the doctor and nurse quickly removes the mushrooms and apply the fungicide on Ace's back.

I must hide. Someone's looking for me. I can feel it. My instincts are on high alert, which is strange, given that there are no armed men looking for me this time. Perhaps he was able to create some super soldier to get me. Either way, I must hide. I flee the area, going to one of my nearby hideouts.

'I sensed him.' Andrew thought as he feels his quarry running from him.

"Jonathan! Jonathan Evans! Come out! Don't be afraid! I'm here to help you!" He shouted as he runs towards his general direction, until he stops under a large old tree. On its branches, a hidden figure watches carefully.

I look at the person below me. Strange, my mind is practically screaming to flee, as if he has some sort of great power. But he got me cornered. At least I'm safe; all he's doing is just standing there with his eyes close.

'Focus Andrew focus. He's nearby, I can feel it.' He thought at he uses his powers to pinpoint the being, 'Look up, he's hiding in the branches.' A strange feminine voice echoed in his mind. Acting on pure instinct, Andrew raises his hand up and use his power on the tree's branches. A loud thud is heard and when he look at where the being had fallen, the sight surprised him in shock.


End file.
